


Hug Me (JunDong//iKON)

by Blueberrypop



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Donghyuk being soft for Junhoe, Fluff, Goo Junhoe - Freeform, JunDong, Junhoe is a baby, Kim Donghyuk - Freeform, M/M, based on true story - Freeform, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrypop/pseuds/Blueberrypop
Summary: Ju-Ne (Junhoe): The other day I had a super scary bad dream and I woke up. When I ran into Donghyuk's room, he was messing around on his phone, and wearing his black undies only. (Laughs) But thanks to him I could finally calm down.Ju-Ne during a group interviews for Japanese magazine.





	Hug Me (JunDong//iKON)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Junhoe shared that little sweet story in the interview.  
> I was stuck in a mess with 7 others incomplete drafts but that story just saved my a**.  
> It's likely that you will find some grammar mistakes in this work because English is not my first language so sorry in advance.  
> Thank you for picking my work. ^^

\- Donghyuk. It’s me.

Goo Junhoe knocks his fist on the door twice. His voice is shaky and it is obvious he is in panic. 

The boy wipes the sweat off his temple with the long sleeve of his pyjama. He does not care to wait for answer but turns the doorknob open knowing it is not locked from inside. Junhoe is holding the pillow up close to his chest as if a shield protected him from the bad dream that woke him up. 

Donghyuk is chatting with fans on sns but he moves his attention from the phone to the one has just barged in. He looks up to see a 6ft-tall Junhoe stumble to his own foot in the dark and almost collapse on the bed.

\- Be careful.... What’s wrong? Bad dream? – He turned off his phone but not forgetting send a rain of heart emoji to his nightowl ikonics.  
\- Yeah... – The giant baby nods, pushing the other pillow to a side to make room for his own, he even pulls the cover over himself.

Donghyuk sighs but then the corners of his mouth curled into a sympathetic smile. His charming dimples make their appearance, seeing his buddy struggling on his bed to get a comfy position.

\- Yah, you rascal, stop fidgeting! – But answers him is Junhoe shouting out of sudden.  
\- DONGHYUK YOU’RE NAKED!!  
\- SHHHHHH, keep your voice down. I’m still in my boxer.  
\- Oh ... , he peeps when Dongdong flashes his hip under the cover. Only when he sees the evidence, Junhoe makes a ‘not-bad’ impression, “I thought I was whispering though.”  
\- Junhoe .... – Whatever Donggi is about say is supressed by his own heavy sigh again.  
\- Lie on your back. – Said Dong. The baby Goo does what he is told.  
He feels a hand stroking his back in circle and it sends him to calmness.  
\- That feels nice, Dongi. Thank you.  
\- Gotchu, buddy. – Says Donghyuk in his aegyo voice. Both of them sniggered at the same time.  
\- Goodnight, Dongdong. – He murmurs inaudibly to his pillow.

After a while, Donghyuk hears June’s soft snuffling like a child in his sleep. Thinking he is sound asleep, Donghyuk carefully turns to his side, ready for his sleep but June starts to fidget again.

\- I can’t remember what I dreamed but I’m still scared. It was really horrifying.  
\- You shouldn’t watch horror movies before bed.  
\- NO! I watched a romcom highschool love story. How the hell this happened? Now I just can’t get the image of a ghost watching me from the darkest corner of the room or pulling my leg from under the bed when it’s not fully covered ....  
\- Okay. That’s it. Wait here.  
\- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING...  
\- Shh! – Kim Donghyuk quickly covers the other’s mouth before he could wake up the whole house, or probably the members living upstairs too.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- Get you some milk.  
\- I’ll go with you. – He flips the cover and runs after Dong.

Just when June stands up straight, Donghyuk realizes that this dork is wearing the top pyjama only. For bottom, Junhoe is in his Supreme brief only, without pants. Dongdong just finds himself utterly speechless at that sight. 

And that the two half naked boys fumbled in the dark to the kitchen. 

There is no chair around the kitchen island so he just sit on the black stoned flatform while other lad goes to the fridge. He looks around for the carton of milk. But suddenly Donghyuk turns around Junhoe with an unread grimace. 

\- What? – June has the audacity to smirk back. He keeps dangling his legs back-and-forth in mid-air, which means his feet also meets Dongi in his rear everytime he kicks his leg to the front.

This time, Donghyuk does not let it go easily, he stands straight up and grabs Junhoe by his collar, the other hand raising his fist defiantly. 

His lips are mouthing some dead threat to the pain in the ass Goo Junhoe. Nevertheless, the giant dork is simply giggling exultantly when covering his face and waving his hand in feign surrender playfully. He does not feel bad for a bit.

Finally, Donghyuk finds some milk and pours it in a glass. Before handing it to Junhoe, he even takes a bowl of hot water and soak the glass of milk in the bowl. Meanwhile, Junhoe just watches every move Dongdong makes in awe of the lithsomeness and carefulness.

He takes the glass from Donghyuk with a toothy grin. After downing the glass in one gulp, he let out a burf. Donghyuk makes a poker face yet with complicated expression at the other’s lack of manner. 

\- Arigato kosamat, Donghyuk-sama. 

And Donghyk just shakes his head and chuckles some. Again, he is utterly speechless.  
Anyhow, the Kim boy even washes everything but just because he is afraid June may break something in the middle of the night. He tries to keep it as quiet as he can while Junhoe stands next to him, playing with an apple.  
He tosses it in mid air and catches the apple with his left hand. But at third try, he fails. Junhoe drops on his knees to pick it up before it rolls under the table.  
Out of the blue, someone steps into the kitchen and switches on the light. Not hearing footstep, both June and Dongdong are startled as the sudden light that almost blinds them.

\- Hey, what the hell... – June peaks his head up to the same level with Dongdong’s hip.  
\- Bobby? why are you up this hour?  
\- I heard noise but um ... whatever, nevermind. – Bobby has a funny look at those naked men in the kitchen. He almost immediately turns the light off once noticing what his younger brothers are wearing. “Just carry on, dudes.”  
The two 97-boys are bewildered at Bobby’s sudden change in facial expression. Bobby looks awkward but his dark chuckle is downright shady. It is when realization hits Donghyuk and he almost forgets about their lack of clothing that Junhoe just shoots at his Donghyuk a meaningful smirk.  
\- He thinks you look gay. Seriously who would wear baby animal undies like that?  
\- What the f... Yah Goo Junhoe, you are really crazy.  
\- Haha ... – And June gives Donghyuk a spank in his bottom for teasing.  
Once again, the light is on, out of nowhere.  
\- Sorry I was gonna get some water but ... I’m not thirsty anymore.  
It is Bobby. He pops up just to disappear again.  
Donghyuk shoots at June a deadly glare.  
\- Why mad at me? Now he thinks I’m gay! 

Baby June is led back to his room... to Donghyuk’s room.  
Lying next to Donghyuk, June tosses and turns a lot even when he is asleep, which makes Dongtoppi toss and turn uncomfortably too. When he finally lies still, it is when Junhoe starts taking gibberishly in his sleep.  
Dongdong checks his temper and runs his hand through June’s hair and brushes it back gently like his mother used to do it when he was little. He even hums a soft lullaby to lull Junhoe back to his serene stage. He would make a good father, thinks Donghyuk. He makes himself chuckle at his own thought. 

Junhoe on stage is a whole another person. Always looking so powerful and energetic. When he is with iKON, he plays the dumb role, the source of noise-pollution, the screen-stealer. But right now, he looks just calm and soft.  
His eyes shut tightly. Mouth parting a little. Donggi even tries to put his lips together with his fingers but as soon as he releases his gripping, they part open again. For some unknown reason that simply cracks him up and Donghyuk has to put his palm over his mouth to hold back his laughing.  
\- You are just like a baby, Goo Junhoe.  
As if June could hear him, the bigger boy wriggles some and snuzzles close to Donghyuk’s bare chest. It is ticklish. Dong pushes his face away in a failed attempt. Dongdong tries different position but he cannot get away from June’s breathing right behind his nape.  
\- Seriously, Junhoe. Next time, I’lll lock my door!!

But soon he quickly falls asleep afterward. Nevertheless, June with his bad habit of sleeping again will not let him rest peacefully ...The boy instintively locks Dongdong in his arms and legs like a sleeping pillow, the big fluffy one that he forgot to bring with him.  
It is fine, Donghyuk is still in his sweet dreams until he cannot move arms and legs in his own will. All he can do is trying wiggling his finger.  
His voice is choked up. Every muscle does not belong to him anymore. He cannot even breathe properly. Finally, when he opens his eyes, he wakes up to the sound of June’s snoring next to his ear.  
His entire body is spooned and caged inside June’s frame. It is his heavy arm that presses on his chest and blocks his breathing.  
4 a.m. And Donghyuk cannot have any more wink of sleep. He feels his skin rubbing against June’s everytime he tries to turn away or even respires. Donghyuk struggles to untangling himself from June’s arms but his attempt fails.  
The boy also learns that June’s hand can get grabby and touchy when he sleeps. Dong has to adjust the other’s hand relentlessly whenever it lowers down further to his body part. He has no choice but holding June’s hand in his just in case he would grab his dick instead. Just when he thinks he can take control of the situation, Junhoe’s palm starts to get sweaty.

\- I fucking hate you, Koo Junhoe.  
\- Love you, Dong. – And June just put his lips on the top of Donghyuk’s head for a kiss. If look could kill, Junhoe would get murdered by Dongtoppi’s infamous glare at that moment. Junhoe is obviously awake the whole time. All the thing he did was just to mess with Donghyuk.  
It is the last straw. Donghyuk uses all his strength to push Junhoe off the bed. The poor boy hits the floor and he whines in pain.  
\- Goodnight. You stay there and sleep – Donghyuk throws at him his pillow.

Does Junhoe regret for one bit? Not at all. He has a happy grin on his face when he jumps back on the sheet with Dongdong but this time, he does not play dirty anymore.  
\- Goodnight, Dongtoppi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first completed work.  
> It means so much for me. ^^


End file.
